1. Field
The following description relates to a diagnostic imaging method and apparatus, and a recording medium thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diagnostic imaging equipment, which is high-tech equipment used for diagnosing various diseases of the human body, generally includes a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, a computer tomography (CT) apparatus, etc.
When an object is imaged by using diagnostic imaging equipment, generally, the object is repeatedly imaged for many cycles. In this case, if movements of the object are not constant, a plurality of images of the object, which are acquired as a result of the repeated imaging, may not match one another. When an image of the object is reconstructed based on the images that do not match one another, the accuracy of a reconstructed image may be deteriorated. Because accurate reconstruction is needed for diagnosing the human body, if the accuracy of a reconstructed image is deteriorated, there may be difficulties in the diagnosis of the object.